What does Mankanshoku know? (Gamagori x Mako)
by Gamakocannon
Summary: Mako is interrogated by Gamagori to see what she knows about life fibers, and how much she really resists them. How ever will he test this endurance?


Mako Mankanshoku jolted awake from her sleep next to her best friend Ryuko Matoi. Hurriedly putting on her clothing she ran out the door in order to make it to school on time she did not want to be late again and disappoint Gamagori-senpai. Getting on the shuttle at the last minute she breathed a sigh of relief, she was already seen as a trouble maker due to her deep friendship with Ryuko who dared to stand up against Satsuki Kiryuin. They arrived to school just as the bell rang getting into homeroom just in time to prove their presence to Mikisugi-sensei. The door flew off its hinges and in barged Ira Gamagori the head of the disciplinary committee. "RYUKO, MANKANSHOKU COME WITH ME NOW." He shouted as he stood straight showing his huge bulk of over 8 feet and nearly 300 pounds of muscle.

"Why should we follow you?" retorted Ryuko.

A single glare was enough to soften her opinion and they follow Gamagori into the courtyard where multiple club captains waited to challenge Ryuko to earn the legendary 3 star goku uniforms.

"Why bring Mako if you just called me to fight these loosers huh?" asked Ryuko.

"It is a matter of coincidence that Mankanshoku is needed the same time as you Ryuko and I would advise you to hold your tongue against one of the Elite 4 unless you with to feel the full wrath of Satsuki-sama's shield." Replied Gamagori in a matter of fact tone.

"I CAN'T LEAVE RYUKO HERE GAMAGORI-SENPAI WITH HER ONLY FRIEND SENKETSU SHE WILL BE LONELY AND NOBODY DESERVES TO BE ALONE WHEN THEY NEED THER SUPPORT OF OTHERS." Mako blurted out

Gamagori looked at her intrigued by her care for her friend. But he could not allow her to stay, she must come with him as Satsuki-sama tasked him with finding out anything Mako knows about kamui and Senketsu.

"MANKANSHOKU SATSUKI-SAMA HAS DEMANDED YOU COME WITH ME, NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO STEP OUT OF LINE UNDER MY WATCH?" shouted Gamagori.

That was sure to make her come with him so he could interrogate her alone.

Gamagori took her into the interogation room he had used many times before

"Maybe this time I will create some happier memories" He thought to himself.

He pulled up a chair, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled to calm his nerves as he turned to Mako.

"Mankanshoku, please sit down" he sighed almost inaudiably. Mako complied with a perplexed look on her face.

"Why did you take me here Gamagori-senpai I'm not the fighting club president anymore I thought no stars weren't allowed here unless"

"Unless being interogated"interjected Gamagori

"But why would you interogate me?" pondered Mako. "I don't know anything important." she said.

"Well, we are here to really find that out." Gamagori said lowly "You might not know what you know is important for Satsuki-sama to know."

"Like what?" asked Mako

"Mankanshoku, tell me everything you know about Kamui Senketsu and how Ryuko-chan uses it." Gamagori said in a hushed voice.

"She uses her bond with him to become super-duper strong because he is her only friend and they care for each other even though we don't understand it and what they have is special and nobody should ever ever ever ever ever get inbetween their bond because then Ryuko-chan would have nobody and that is too sad to imagine and now it makes me sad." blurted out Mako tears now welling up in her eyes at the thought of Ryuko without her beloved Senkentsu.

"Mankanshoku is that all you know? Are you sure that is it?"

"Gamagori-senpai how can you ask that? Mako would tell you everything she knows always" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well then there is just more thing I must do Mankanshoku."

"Yes Gamagori-senpai?"

"While you were fighting club president we ran tests on your performance in the two star goku uniform you used. They came up showing that you had the highest resistance to life fibers that we have ever seen. It is now my job to fully inspect you to make sure this was no mistake in recording and you are in fact as resilient as the data shows."

"HUH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEST?"

"Remove your uniform Mankanshoku"

"HUH? GAMAGORI-SENPAI ARE YOU A DOCTOR?"

"No, I do however know what I must to see if the tests were correct or the readings were false. I do not want to ask again, take off your uniform and put it on the chair."

"MAKO CANN'T DO THAT GAMAGORI-SENPAI THAT IS TOO LEWD OF AN ACT"

"MANKANSHOKU DDO AS I SAY THIS IS FOR THE GOOD OF HONNOJI ACADEMY IF I MUST I WILL JOIN YOU IN NOT WEARING A UNIFORM BUT THIS MUST BE DONE!"

Mako hung her head knowing she was defeated by Gamagori's legendary resolve. She took off he uniform and put it on the chair covering herself as best she could her cheeks red from embarrassment. When she finally turned around her jaw dropped. There he stood in all 8 ft. and 300 pounds of muscle with no shame no even wearing underwear, completely nude. She couldn't help but ogle his body, muscles, and size.

"Mankanshoku we do have business to conduct." He said proudly "You can look later." He winked then chuckled. Mako blushed even redder than she already was.

"Mankanshoku we cannot conduct the tests in any tests with your clothes on; if you are embarrassed the quicker we start the faster it is over."

She sheepishly removed what little clothing she had left. Gamagori's hands brushed against her bare skin, they were soft and warm yet firm, not at all what she expected from the head of the disciplinary committee, but she didn't dislike the feeling, it was comforting and somewhat sensual. He spun her around to face him and she could tell he was just as flustered as she was his large body was hot and his face was completely red, he was, however, controlling himself very well.

"Let us begin then Mankanshoku."

He put his hands to her face and held it firmly enough to control it, yet softly enough to be comforting to Mako. He turned her face side to side a few times examining its entire structure, tone, elasticity, every aspect of it he checked.

"Hmmm interesting."

"What is Gamagori-senpai? Did Mako do something wrong?"

"No Mankanshoku, it is just very interesting, I will have to continue testing. So far the data and my tests have lined up. However we are not nearly done yet, and try to cool down Mankanshoku your cheeks are hot."

Mako blushed and shied her head away smiling, "I could say the same for you Gamagori-senpai you are as red as Ryuko's streak of hair."

He smiled then let his hands fall to Mako's shoulders he squeezed them and turned her around to feel her shoulder blades and spine. As he ran his fingers down Mako's spine she shuddered, but not from being cold from the lack of clothes, but from a warm feeling in her skin where Gamagori had touched her. He did the same with her sides and her ribcage inspecting each one making her shudder from the warmth of his touch. He then picked her up and put her chest to his ear.

"Gamagori-senpai, put me down you can do this with me standing, you're just showing off." Pleaded Mako.

"Are you suggesting you don't enjoy it Mankanshoku because your heartbeat begs to differs" he replied with a sly smile. She blushed because she knew he was right she did enjoy even if she wasn't supposed to she couldn't help herself any longer. She kissed sweetly on the lips, they were warm just like the rest of him and something else too something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but once she started she knew she didn't want to stop. Gamagori put he down and stared into her eyes.

"What was that Mankanshoku?"

Mako looked down and held her hands replying "I dunno I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Gamagori-senpai I know you would never want a no star like me, please don't tell Ryu-"

Before she could finish she found herself in Gamagori's arms his warm lips against hers she squealed from the pleasure of Gamagori-senpai actually having the same feelings for her that she had for him, maybe this was all his plan to prove it to her. She didn't care anymore, if it was he had made a pretty good plan and she was completely willing to let it continue.

"Gamagori-senpai I didn't know you-"

"Then there is much for you to learn Mankanshoku."

He kissed her neck down to her collarbone until he was teasing her nipples with his tongue, feeling them grow harder from arousal, she moaned his name and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. He stopped and looked into her eyes before kissing her again their tongues almost dancing in and out of each other's mouths. Mako felt for Gamagori's fully erect member and a gasp escaped her lips at the size of it.

"Gamagori-senpai it's so big."

"Just like the rest of me Mankanshoku don't act surprised." He smirked as she took as much as she could into her mouth. She could barely fit half in before it was too much. She slowly sucked it and stroked the rest with one hand and playing with his balls with the other. He closed his eyes taken by her surprisingly good technique and the pleasure that filled him until he came. Mako smiled and swallowed all she could, winked at him and whispered in his ear "Now you return the favor senpai."

He licked his way from her breasts to her stomach then to her soaking wet slit licking it and fingering her at the same time; feeling the rise and fall of her hips as she yelled his name and begged for more. He soon realized what she really meant by more and put his member up to her slit now wet from her and him alike.

She looked him in the eyes and begged him "Don't make me wait any longer Gamagori-senpai please put it in."

Gamagori complied happily slowly entering her not wanting to hurt her with his massive size. She let out a yelp of pleasure and bit down on her lips as she grabbed Gamagori's shoulders to bring his huge body closer to hers. She felt him thrust into her again and again in the sweet rhythms of love that captured them both. She yelled his name and held onto his back as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear until they both came.

Collapsing from the exhaustion of their love making Mako cuddled next to Gamagori and fell asleep in his large tan and warm arms. Gamagori kissed her forehead and before himself dozing off said. "It would seem you are resilient enough to resist the life fibers Mankanshoku."


End file.
